The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an image forming apparatus having a key for an operation.
There is known an image processing apparatus having a key operated by a user. Such an image processing apparatus is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-72892 (see, [0011] to [0014] and FIG. 1).
Recently, there is a demand for enhancing operability when a user operates the key.